


strangers

by maureenbrown



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Romance, dougie - Freeform, jarlos - Freeform, jaylos, mal x lonnie, unrequited jane x carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that Carlos was uncomfortable at a party was an understatement. Jane Fairy made him even more so. Thankfully, there's a hot stranger to get him out of this situation. AU. One-shot, Jaylos, with Mal/Lonnie and Doug/Evie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strangers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow, I haven’t been writing lately, it’s really sad. Anyways, this fic is for two of my favorite tumblr users, flareflavoredpancakes and ask-princess-evie. R&R!

To say that Carlos was uncomfortable at a party was an understatement. 

Jane Fairy made him even more so. 

She's nice and down to earth, really. A good friend. Well, she would be, if those were her intents. 

She's awful at flirting, complete with despicable pick-up lines, and Carlos feels more than awkward in this situation. 

He's tried glancing at several different people at the party, signaling them to help him out, but it just wasn't working for him. 

Mal's in the corner, making out with her girlfriend Lonnie like there's no tomorrow. 

Evie caught his eye earlier, but didn't get the drift of the situation, as she went back to dancing with Doug. He glances at the couple, happy that they're enjoying themselves, but wishing to be tearing it up on the dance floor like them, instead of trapped against the bar by Jane (not that he's a huge show off, or anything). 

Suddenly, a tall, well-muscled, tan boy walks up next to Carlos. He looks a couple years older than him, and he has long brown hair, covered by a maroon beanie. His shirt is sleeveless, and his pants are tight. His heart beats erratically, jumping to his throat and he's pretty sure he can't breathe. 

"Hey, babe." The stranger leans down and places a kiss on Carlos's cheek, throwing an arm around his shoulder too. 

"Umm… Hey." Carlos swallows, then replies. 

Jane stands there, letting out a squeak. She scans the two boys before bidding them good day and running off. 

Carlos feels almost bad, it looks like she's about to cry, but he's occupied right now. "Thanks." He manages, edging away from his touch. 

"It's no problem," the other boy chuckles. "I thought you needed assistance." 

The hot stranger retracts his arm from around Carlos's shoulder, but holds his hand out for the white-haired boy to shake. "The name's Jay." His smirk is enough for Carlos to melt into a puddle, and he noticeably shudders. 

"I'm Carlos." 

"Nice to meet you." Jay grins. "Want a drink?" 

Carlos is definitely underage, he's only eighteen but everybody else is chugging down beers and shots, so he shrugs his reply. 

The rest of the night is a blur for him. He vaguely remembers apologizing to Jane, who accepts it, thankfully. 

Then, he's pressed up to Jay on the dance floor, grinding and all, and he recalls it to be the best night of his life.

x-x-x

"You're positive he doesn't like you?" Evie says, hugging a pillow to her chest. 

Carlos rolls his eyes. "Of course he doesn't, why would he? We're just friends." 

"But you have other ideas, of course." Mal sneers, flopping down on Evie's bed. 

Sometimes Carlos hates these sleepovers, especially without Lonnie. She's a great friend of his, and he kinda wishes she were here. They dance together (they're both awesome at it), and she makes Mal more tame. Either that or they're kissing, but at least it makes sure the purple-haired girl isn't harping on him. 

"Well, duh. Have you seen him?" Carlos replies.

Mal shrugs. "I don't know him well enough, but he's okay looking." 

"Please, you're only saying that so we don't tell Lonnie." Evie laughs. 

Mal shrugs with a smirk. "Maybe." 

Evie then turns to Carlos. "Well, I think he's perfect for you. Why don't you make a move on him?" 

"Because he thinks of me strictly as his best friend!" He shouts. Why is this so hard for them to grasp? 

"A best friend who grinds on you the first day of meeting you, texts you non-stop, and pretends to date you?" Mal raises her eyebrows suspiciously. 

"That's what all best friends do!" Carlos protests. 

"I don't do that to you." Mutters Evie under her breathe. 

"That's because I'm gay, E." The white-haired boy's tone is now annoyed. 

A ding comes from his phone, and three hands shoot to grab it. Unfortunately, Mal is the fastest (but she's closest to it, Carlos is not slow). 

"Guess who it's from?" She shakes the phone, her signature cocky grin in place. 

"Is that a heart next to Jay's name?" Evie shrieks. 

Carlos throws himself down onto the floor, burying his face into his pillow. He hates his life. 

x-x-x

Carlos may be great at video games, but Super Smash Brothers Brawl is the exception. He only plays it to appease Jay, who's a god at it (but really, what is he not a god at?). 

He fiddles, button mashing the Wii control, accidentally making Link fly off of the platform for the second time. "Dammit!" He shouts, leaning forward to focus better as his fingers press randomly on the controller. 

"Just face it, you'll never beat me." Jay cackles, expertly attacking Carlos's character with one of those leaf-shaped Pokémon. Honestly, he was such a dork, it was adorable. 

"I will one of these days." Carlos snarls, but in a matter of seconds, the match is over and the ever-competitive Jay has won again. The white-haired boy scowls and collapses back on the couch, while Jay stands up, doing a victory dance and whooping. 

After he's done, he walks around to the other side of the couch and drapes his hands over Carlos's shoulders, grabbing the controller that's still in his hands. Carlos nearly flinches, going wide-eyed as Jay's hands are placed upon his. 

"You have tiny hands." Jay snickers in his ear and Carlos scoffs. 

They restart the game, playing against a random player, and Jay guides his hands along Carlos's, telling him in his ear which button to press and what move it corresponds to. Carlos is bummed when Jay finally moves, but their arms are still touching as they sit closer together than before. 

Finally, Carlos beats Jay (which is probably the only time it'll ever happen), and the other boy grins. 

He picks up Carlos and spins him in a circle childishly, but Carlos loves it.

x-x-x

Text from: Jay Clyde <3

hey bb.

 

Text sent from: Carlos de Vil

Jay, what the hell?

 

Text from: Jay Clyde <3

k sry but theres this chick and i dont like her but she wont stop bugging me and i need to pretend im dating u

 

Text sent from: Carlos de Vil

Do you even know how to type?

 

Text from: Jay Clyde <3

lol no

 

Text from: Jay Clyde <3

i love u

 

Text sent from: Carlos de Vil

Wow, you didn't even use an acronym for that statement! I must mean a lot to you.

 

Text from: Jay Clyde <3

marry me

 

Text from: Carlos de Vil

You have to ask me face-to-face, loser. Don't you think this is a bit over the top?

 

Text from: Jay Clyde <3

lol she left a long time ago im still keeping this up

 

Text from: Carlos de Vil

… What?

 

Text from: Jay Clyde <3 

;)

x-x-x

"Did you just actually confess to me over text?" Carlos pouts, but it's hard since he's trying to hide his smile. 

Jay's cheeks darken. There's a bouquet of flowers in his hand, and he shoves it at Carlos. "Shut up, C." 

"There wasn't a girl in the first place, was there?" 

"Nope." 

"You're such a nerd." 

"You're such a… Loser." 

"Really?" 

"Nah." 

"Thought so." 

"Kiss me." 

Carlos drops the flowers and does so.


End file.
